


Hobbit/LOTR imagines

by strawberrykitty509



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykitty509/pseuds/strawberrykitty509
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever though of being the sister to one of Throin's company members? The Queen of Mirkwood or the secret lover to a certain Elvin Prince?<br/>You have come to the right place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lady (Fili x Sister Reader x Kili)

A Lady (Fili x sister reader x Kili)

Imagine being Kili and Fili’s youngest sister and even as adults the three of you have the same relationship as Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse from Aristocats. And at one point you even do the whole ‘You’re not a lady.’ 'You’re nothing but a sister’ moment.

 

(y/n) looked up from the map she was reading, she gave a satisfied nod as a fork in the road indicated that she was following the map correctly.  
Looking back to her map, she gave out a small yelp when she felt something small hit the back of her head.  
She gave a glare as she turned around to see her older brother Fili looking away with a snicker and Kili looking in the opposite direction giving a little whistle.  
(y/n) looked back at her map to locate the entrance to the shire, with her back turned Kili threw two more acorns at his little sister’s head.  
The (h/c) dwarf, turned around in a huff, a glare on her face as she almost ripped the map in her hands.

“Will you stop it! I am trying to concentrate”!  
“Stop what? I don't know what you mean dear little sister”?  
“You know what I mean Kili, do not play innocent brother, for you have none to speak of in the slightest”!

Kili gave a mock look of hurt as he gave a dramatic sigh of woe “you have wounded me little sister, you have hurt me more than you could ever know”. He gave a slight sniffle as he brought a fist to his lips, blinking back crocodile tears.

(y/n) gave an unamused look as she turned back to the road ahead of her, burying her face in the map again.

When Thorin instructed the three siblings to go ahead of them, (y/n) was placed in charge of getting herself and brothers to the “Baggins” estate as the wizard called it.  
To no one's surprise of course, (y/n) took her role as the one of the line of Durin seriously. She was ladylike yet harsh and had shown great signs of leadership on occasion.  
And her brother’s had often teased her about those qualities, even bestowing the title “Lady Snobs”.  
The two would constantly tease prank their sister in hopes of seeing the humorous side of her that used to exist when they were small.  
But it would always be in vain with a small lecture of being “improper” or “bringing shame to the line of Durin”.

“Ah finally! we have arrived”!  
The two brothers looked to see a small alleyway that supposedly lead to the valley of the Shire.  
(y/n) quickly tucked the map in her messenger bag before placing her hands proudly on her hips.

“Hm, no need for thanks my brothers. It is only natural that I, a Durin, can find a location such as..”  
“Race you two there”!  
“Eh, no fair Kili you got a head start”.

(y/n) squeaked as her brothers zipped passed her and into the alleyway. The Durin princess took a moment to process before running after her brothers

“Hey, wait for me! Uncle said we have to stay together”!

The three dwarves ran into the Shire, all the while looking for the marked door that they were told about.  
Which was hard to find until Fili pointed it out when he had almost passed it, he quickly skidded to a stop.  
Almost ramming himself into Kili and (y/n) who were trying to catch up to him in their race.

“Found it! it's the third house on this street”  
“Alright, I’m still going to beat you two”!  
“No your not, because I’m going first”!

(y/n) sprinted past her brothers as she quickly unlocked the gate to the Baggins estate. Only to have her brother sandwich her between themselves at the small gate entrance.

“Why should you have to go first”? Kili asked.  
“Because, I’m a Princess and Lady. It’s natural that I go first”. (y/n) snorted, giving a sly grin as she felt herself loosen from her brother’s sides.  
“You're not a Lady”. Fili chortled “You're nothing but a sister”! Fili grabbed the collar of (y/n)’s shirt and roughly pulled her back. Making her fall on her rump while he and Kili stepped over her like she was a log in the road.  
(y/n) blew a strand of hair from her face as she stood up and dusted herself off. She gave a sly smile to her brother’s.  
“I’ll show if i'm lady or not, this is quest is just beginning my brothers. This quest is just beginning”.  
(y/n) quickly ran up the steps and pushed her brother’s aside so she could stand in the middle before the door opened.


	2. To Protect (Dwalin x Durin reader)

Imagine being Thorin’s daughter and your personal bodyguard, Dwalin, being highly overprotective of you, not just because it’s his job, but because he’s fallen in love with you.

 

“A bodyguard? Father, surely you jest” (y/n) giggled into her hand as she stood before Thorin in Bilbo’s living room.  
After the festivities at the Baggins household, Thorin pulled his daughter aside whilst the others slept. All except Dwalin who was outside of the living room, leaning on the archway on guard with his arms crossed and the usual gruff expression on his face.

“I am not, this journey is dangerous and I will have no time to keep an eye on you myself. So I am assigning Dwalin to watch over you”.  
“Dwalin”? (y/n) raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
“Is that a problem”? Thorin asked, taking another puff from his pipe.  
Dwalin leaned in closer, his attention fully in depth with the conversation.  
“No, he is a good warrior and he is one of your closest allies. But I thought you would choose either Fili and Kili since I’ve known them longer. While I’ve only known Dwalin for about...maybe going on five years now”.  
“Six” Thorin corrected, taking a seat in the comfy armchair. “And I purposely chose Dwalin because Fili and Kili are too lenient with you. They’d allowed you out if their sight the first moment I entrust you to them”.  
(y/n) nodded in defeat and agreement, her cousins did spoil her when it came to her restrictions.  
Thorin took a few more puffs of his pipe, (y/n) knelled on her knees in front of him and laid her head on his lap. Something that she would always do as a child back in the Blue mountains.

“Father, I am capable of protecting myself. I have no need for a bodyguard, besides I’m sure Dwalin would detest the idea of babysitting a spoiled Princess”.  
“You are far from spoiled (y/n), if anything you are a stubborn Princess”.  
“Thank you”.  
“Besides, Dwalin gladly accepted the position. In fact, you could say he practically begged to be your protector”.  
“Please do not exaggerate Thorin, I simply asked because it seemed a simple job”.

Both father and daughter turned their heads towards Dwalin who had made himself visible by standing in the archway.  
(y/n) gave a small smile as she turned her body to face him fully, her hands clasped in front of her.  
“Well Master Dwalin, I look forward to being under your care”.  
“And I shall protect you with my life Princess (y/n), I shan't let any harm come to you as long as I am on duty”.  
(y/n) gave a curt nod before dismissing herself to sleep, Dwalin eyes following her.  
“Dwalin”.   
Said dwarf stiffened at the sound of Thorin's booming voice.  
“Watch over her with care, I do not wish to loose my only daughter on this quest”.  
Dwalin gave a nod as he dismissed himself as well.

 

When the journey started, Dwalin took his job as Princess (y/n) bodygaurd very seriously. He would always be on watch when she slept, guard her when she bathed away from the campsite. And in battle, he was never to far away from her while she was engaged in combat.   
The others noticed his actions quickly and began making assumptions that Dwalin was trying pursue courtship with (y/n).  
Though Balin knew the true reasons for his brother’s protective nature, but he dare not share for his brother’s privacy and reputation.  
The old dwarf would give a small amused smile as he watched his little brother steal glances at (y/n) while sharpening his weapon. Or when he’ll run to her side even if she had a minor bee sting. All the whilst (y/n) was oblivious to the reasons he acted this way towards her, brushing it off as him doing his duty as her bodyguard.  
Another reason Balin kept quiet was because this was his brother’s business, he had no reason to interfere. Especially with something as delicate as love.

When the dwarves had come to an agreement to take shelter in Rivendell, (y/n) was thankful towards Lord Elrond for his hospitality.   
She took advantage of her temporary luxuries and ran a bath for herself. Even though the Elvin maidens insisted that they run it for her since she was the guest.  
Before she could even discard her robe, (y/n) heard commotion outside of her guestroom door from the connected bathing room.

“Please Master Dwarf, we mean no harm. We just wish to assist the princess in bathing”.  
“She doesn't need help from the likes of you”!  
“Master Dwarf please allow us in, males are not allowed in this wing anyway. No matter if you are her protector”.

(y/n) refastened her robe belt and rushed over to the door and cracked it open.  
She saw two elf maids holding bathing materials such as shampoo, body soap and lotion. Dwalin's back was facing towards her, yet she figured that he held a look of annoyance.   
“Dwalin, please let them pass. They are here out of my request”.  
“I cannot allow strangers in your room without supervision Princess. Especially elves no less”.  
“As Gandalf said, we have no enemies here. Let them pass now...This is can order from your Princess. And if you deny it I will inform my father”.

(y/n) smirked as she knew that the wrath of Thorin was the only weakness for Dwalin. The Dwarf gave a sigh of defeat as he moved so the maidens could enter (y/n)’s chambers. He mumbled profanities as they closed the door on him and left him to return to the others.

The Company’s stay in Rivendell had extended from a few days to a couple of weeks, and Dwalin’s constant “protection” had irritated the life out of (y/n).  
Whenever she wished to walk amongst the halls, Dwalin would accompany her even if she deemed it unnecessary.  
He would always inspect her food before it was given to her, he even went as far as to ask Oin is there was any poison in it. Causing (y/n) to apologize to not only the chief but to Elrond himself.  
And he was always watching her closely whenever she was talking to most of the males elves. Even though the conversations were simply friendly and to learn of one's cultures.  
(y/n) was fed up with it at this point, she was currently sitting in the garden enjoying the peace. 

“Here you are lassie”.

(y/n) looked up to see Balin with a smile on his face, she gave a sigh of relief to not be meet with his brother.

“Master Balin, how are you this afternoon”?  
“Well, though judging by your face. I believe you could fare better”?

(y/n) gave a sad smile as she looked towards a bed of tulips planted next to her.

“Master Balin, is my title...a burden to any of you in the company”?  
“No lass, why do you ask”? Balin asked, taking a seat next to (y/n) on the bench.

“If I wasn’t who I am now, would you all treat me the same? Would I still be guarded heavily? Would it matter who I talk to? And would I be able to enjoy moments peace without the feeling of one watching me? If I wasn’t the daughter of Thorin Oakenshield, would I be able to enjoy the company of a dear friend who I have grown fond of”?

Balin stared at the Princess as she picked a tulp from its bed and twirled it in her fingers. The old dwarf looked up at the sky with his gloved hands in his lap.  
“In all honesty lass, I don't think it would be any different even if you weren’t the daughter of Thorin”.  
(y/n) looked over to Balin, a look of disappointment on her face as she stroked the soft petals of the tulip.  
“For I believe that even if you were born into a low-class family with no status whatsoever. I believe this friend of your would protect you no matter what because it's his way of showing that he cares”.  
(y/n) raised an eyebrow in confusion while Balin smirked as he looked at her in the corner of his eye.  
“This friend would do anything to protect you for to him you are the very thing he admires and cherishes. For he has loved you for a long time, even before you yourself had returned his love”.  
(y/n) felt her cheeks heat up as Balin just literally told her what the situation was.   
Dwalin was protecting her out of his love for her.  
(y/n) quickly stood up, dropping the tulip on the grass “Where is Master Dwalin now”? She asked franticly, now eager to find the tattooed covered dwarf.  
“I believe he's at the training grounds lass”.  
(y/n)gave a quick thank you before heading towards the destination that was given to her. Leaving a proud and relieved Balin behind. He was a little disappointed that he had to interfere with this relationship. But he had to face facts… (y/n) never would have figured it out on her own.

Dwalin rested his forehead on the bottom handle of his hammer, his breath heavy as he tried to gain it back.  
His brow was slicked with sweat and his chest was heaving up and down. Once he had composed himself. He used his swords handle to help him stand back up due to him being fagitated from his work out.

“If you keep that up, you might collapse from exhaustion”.

Dwalin turned his head towards the voice to see (y/n) leaning on fence that surrounded the training field. She was panting slightly and her hand was over her heart.

“Princess, did you run here? Pardon my inquiry but why are you here exactly”?

(y/n) swallowed a wad of saliva as she walked slowly yet carefully over to Dwalin, as if he were a small animal she did not wish to scare. Dwalin eyed the girl carefully as she stopped and took a quick breath.

“I… ask that you dismiss yourself as my bodyguard”.

Dwalin blinked, trying to process what had just been said to him. Surely he heard wrong, he must have.

“I beggin yer parden Princess”?  
“I want you to relieve yourself from this duty”.

Dwalin looked at (y/n) with eyes of surprise and hurt. He looked at the handle of his sword to avoid eye contact with her.

“I see, I’m afraid I will have to disobey you for this one, Princess”.  
“I knew you would say that...being as stubborn as my father”.

(y/n) walked over to a bench that was near the weapon rack, she motioned for Dwalin to sit next to her. Which he did with no hesitation, though he sat a few inches away from her. (y/n) placed her hands in her lap, her eyes looked upon them as if they were some rare diamond from the great mines.

“What if I asked you...as a lover, instead of a Princess”?

Dwalin snapped his head over to (y/n)’s, her face tinted with red as her eyes shifted to their corners to look at him.

“I have been told that your protectiveness, is your way of showing how much you care about a person. For I… have also wished to protect even you at times”.

Dwalin continued to listen, his own face turning red.

“I need naught a knight, Master Dwalin”.

(y/n) removed her hands from her lap and took his hands in her’s.

“I desire a companion, one who allow me to fight for and protect him. As he will fight for and protect him. If he can allow that, then I would glady give my heart to him in an instant. For over the trip, Master dwalin you have shown me you are loyal and brave. Qualities on which I have found very appealing. And so I ask you...Will you, Master Dwalin allow me to protect you”?

The atmosphere was full of tension as Dwalin remained quiet, his eyes still burning into (y/n)’s. Who’s was shaking like a leaf under his gaze, her shaking increased when Dwalin cupped her cheek to bring her closer to him.  
He gently placed his rough chapped lips on her soft smooth ones, (y/n)'s eyes widened shock as she felt her heart stop for a moment. Processing what was happening, the Durin Princess closed her eyes in daze as she returned the kiss. Tangling her fingers in his beard, earning a quick moan from him. Once they separated, (y/n) rested her head in the crook of Dwalin's neck. Who in return placed his large hand on of her (h/n) locks and started to gently stroke the silky strands.

“Aye lass, whatever pleases ya”.

(y/n) didnt say anything, she just buried face deeper into her new lover Enjoying the contact that she now had the pleasure of experiencing as his “one”.

Onlooking towards the couple, Thorin looked with his arms crossed and Balin by his side with a amused smile.

“I thought you said you would not interfere with your brother’s affairs”.  
“In all honesty Thorin, she bears your trait of oblivion. SHe would never grasp it if she wasn't given some sort of clue”. Balin explained.

Thorin gave a slight glare to the old dwarf.

“Oblivion”?  
“I am here to advise you not lie to you”.


	3. The Groom's Box (Thorin x Reader)

Imagine the Company making a wooden box for Thorin to stand on your wedding day when he has to kiss the bride because you’re taller than him, much to Thorin’s embarrassment.

 

“Is this necessary”?  
“Quite, unless you want to kiss your bride's cleavage instead”.   
“I have no objections to that”.  
“Yes but I do”.(y/n) blurted, passing Balin a smaller knife so he could wittle more detail into the design he was working on.

The union of Thorin Oakenshield and his consort (y/n) (l/n) was only a week away. With the news delivered only months ago after the reclaim of Erebor. Thorin insisted that the wedding be held as soon as the halls were rebuilt and the city of Dale was returned to its glorious state as before.  
Once that was completed, the invitations were sent out immediately to the dwarf lords and the Citizens of Dale. Bilbo had decided to stay until after the wedding to help out, and because (y/n) insisted that he put his input for design and fabric.  
In short, Bilbo was in charge of the decorations, the seating arrangements and the entertainment. The poor hobbit had been stressed for three months as the date drew near. What task really got him stumped, was trying to figure out about what to do about the bride and groom's height difference.  
With (y/n) being a human, her height would be a major obstacle for Thorin when it came time to “seal the deal” as Balin would say.  
So Bilbo spent about a week trying to figure out how to solve that problem. He had suggested that (y/n) could bend down. But an injury she received during BOTFA would make it uncomfortable for her to do so.  
He was about to give up on the topic, until (y/n) came up with suggestion.  
She wanted a little memento of her times with the company. So she came up with the brilliant idea of making a handcrafted box for Thorin to stand on.  
Once Bilbo told the company the idea, they were actually quite happy to oblige. Despite the complaints and protests of the groom himself.  
Thorin wasn't happy of the idea, feeling his pride diminish little by little as the box was close to completion.  
Presently, Thorin and (y/n) were sitting with Balin in the living room of his new home. The company was tasked with putting their own personal design on the box and Balin was the last one to finish.  
(y/n) watched as Balin carved dwarvish designs of his family and adding some from the line of Durin. He was even kind enough to add (favorite shape or pattern) in her honor.  
Thorin just leaned in his chair with his arms crossed and a disapproving look on his face.  
(y/n) elbowed him in the ribs.  
“stop acting like a child, something so small and trivial shouldn't spoil a day such as our wedding day my love”.  
Thorin looked away in a huff, Balin gave chuckle while (y/n) placed a hand on her cheek with a agitated look on her face.  
“don't mind him lass, once a child always a child as I say”.  
(y/n) gave a sigh as Thorin got up to leave the room. If he was acting like this now, she Feared what we're to happen on their wedding day.

At last, the wedding day had come with joy and praise from both the bride and groom's family members. The ceremony was to be taken place in the great Chapel of Erebor,  
Which was decorated with white ribbons and all the types of flowers that the kingdom of Erebor could offer.  
Thorin stood at the altar as guests were quietly chatting waiting for the bride and future queen. His heart thumping with joy, yet also fluttering with anxiety and nervousness. His palms sweaty as they were clasped in front of him, Balin at the front of the altar gave a concerned look when he heard a loud gulp come from his king.  
When everyone was seated and all were accounted for, Balin gave a nod towards the band.  
Once the song played, the massive doors of the cathedral opened causing everyone to stand up from their seats.  
(Y/n) stood in an elegant, long and white gown with a bouquet of (favorite kind of flowers) . Her hair in a odango style with a transparent veil that trailed behind her a few inches on the floor. Her lips painted a light pink and the blush on her face made her look delicate and fragile, while the light from the sun behind her made her seem like an illusion.  
Thorin sucked in a breath as his bride began to walk down the aisle, her steps long and elegant. Once (y/n) was at the end of the small steps, Thorin held out a sweaty hand to help her onto the platform.  
Standing in front of the Dwarven king, the height difference caused some snickers from a few guests. Though they were silenced by the members of the company that was in the audience.  
Balin cleared his throat before opening the sacred text.

“Dearly beloved” He began “Today we gather,both human and dwarves together , to join this woman and this dwarf in holy matrimony. May I ask that the couple join hands please”.

(y/n) handed her bouquet off to one of her bridesmaids, as she placed her gloved hands into Thorin’s.

“I assume that the lovers have prepared vows, you may now speak them”.

(y/n) gave a smile as Thorin tightened his grip. Said king swallowed another wad of saliva to moisten his dry throat.

“(y/n), before I meet you. I was still a angry and mourning over the loss of my homeland...and soon after my father and grandfather both. While laboring in the village of man, I never knew that the gods would pity me and grant me a gift...You. (y/n), you have fought and been by my side since I met you as a farmer’s daughter. You left your homeland for me, you traveled with me, you have wept for me… and now I you shall rule with me. I cannot guarantee a life of peace for ruling is a difficult task. But with you by my side as my Queen, I believe that I can go on”.

(y/n) felt her eyes tear up, she quickly wiped them away before beginning her vows.

“Thorin, you are stubborn and hear-headed dwarf who sometimes knows how to vex me so...But you are also brave and devoted to what you believe. I trait that I admire so much about my darling. I am grateful towards fate for allowing me to meet you and the other members during our travels. I promise to love and protect you and your- i mean “our” beloved kingdom”.

Finishing, Balin turned to the ring bearers who gladly handed him the rings. Balin gave the lovers their respective rings before picking up where he left off.

“Do you, Thorin Oaken , take this woman to be your wife and queen till the end of your days”?  
“I do”.  
“ And do you, (y/n) (l/n), take this dwarf to be your husband and king till the end of your days”?  
“I do Master Balin”.  
“Then by the power invested in me-”

SKKKKIR

The sound of the wooden box slided in front of the couple and in between Balin. (y/n) bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, Balin looked at Thorin with concern and Thorin's eye twitched as he whispered profanities under his breath.   
(y/n) looked over her husband’s shoulder to see her nephew’s snickering, she gave a certain look that ceased their laughs in a second.  
The room was silent, as if waiting for something to happen. (y/n) looked over at Thorin who just glared at the box.  
Thorin looked over to his wife, her eyes went from the box to him. The two stared at each other for what seemed like minutes.  
The audience heard Thorin growl through his clenched teeth as he realised his beloved’s hands and carried the box over. He laced the box in front of (y/n) and slowly, with a hint of reluctance, stepped onto the box.   
(y/n) looked at the dwarf before her with a shocked expression. Thorin retook his wife’s hand and motioned for Balin to continue with the ceremony.  
“Then by the power invested in me and Khazul himself, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride”.  
Thorin placed his hands on his wife’s shoulders and brought her in for a kiss to seal the eternal vow they had taken.  
Cheers erupted through the room as lords and ladies stood with a round of applause for the new King and Queen of the realm.  
(y/n) pulled back with her eyes have lided in bliss, Thorin's face was red from embarrassment and a bit of anger from the humiliation that was caused moments ago. (y/n) gave him a gentle smile as white petals fell over them. She leaned in, her lips close to his ear as she whispered close so he could hear her over the guests.

“Thank you”.

 

After the wedding, and the birth of the Durin heir, the box was placed in a room. Along with the other treasured items in Thorin’s lifetime.


	4. Warmth (Bain x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Bain giving you his coat to wear when he hears you complaining about the cold of Laketown.

Bain ran through the crowded docks of lake town, running into and apologizing towards those who were caught in his way. The young lad’s breath was labored as his feet carried him to his house. Normally Bain wouldn't be in such a hurry to get home, but he just had to get home. He had to tell his Da the news, and also receive some help.  
Bain nearly slipped on a patch of black ice at the bottom of the stairs as he was climbing to get to his door. Once he reached the top Bain nearly knocked the front door from its hinges as he entered.

“Da”! He called. 

No answer, he looked around the small home for his father. His anxiety growing for each room he found empty of the person he was looking for.

“Da”!  
“Yes”.

Bain turned to see his father entering the house with his bow and dinner for tonight. Bain rushed over to his father with a pleading look on his face.

“Daineedyourhelpitsreallyimportanti-”

Bard grabbed his son by his arms and gently shook him “Bain for goodness sakes calm down! What is the matter”? He asked,worry very clear in his voice.  
Bain took some deep breaths trying to call himself down. Bard watched as his son tried to regain his breath, his face concerned with worry.  
Once calm, Bard maneuvered his son to the table and made him take a seat.

“Now,what ails you so my son”. Bard asked pouring Bain some water in a goblet. Bain took another deep breath before speaking.

“Lady (y/n)...She has agreed to go on an outing with me”.

Bard gave a surprised look,(y/n) was the niece of the Master of Laketown and Bain’s love interest for almost four months now. It was no surprise though, unlike her greedy and greasy uncle, (y/n) was very fair,intelligent and kind towards the citizens of Laketown. In fact, she had vowed to become a high class physcion and open a clinic for the townsfolk.  
Bain became enthralled with the Lady (y/n) at first sight when he saw her walking along in the market gathering herbs for a salve.   
It took him at least three weeks to say “hi”, one month for a full conversation, and another month for the two to become good friends. And now, Bain had gathered up the courage to ask out his “secret sweetheart” as his sisters dubbed her.

“That is wonderful news son”! Bard smiled, giving his son a hard pat on the back. Bain nodded, but the look of anxiety didn't leave his face.  
“Yeah but Da...I don't know what to do! I mean Miss.(y/n) is a high class girl, and she’s smart too. I don't have lots to give her like a Lord or a Prince. Maybe this was a mistake”.  
Bain banged his head on the table in defeat, regretting the choice he had made. Bard gave his son an apologetic look as he rubbed his back in comfort. 

“Son, Miss. (y/n) is a kind girl with a heart of gold. I’m sure she could care less of your background as she cares less about her own. Be confident my son, for I believe that her feelings for you are true and genuine”.

 

“What do you think Mary? Sky Blue or Lilac”? (y/n) stood on a stepstool in front of a oval ornate floor mirror. For the past five minutes, she had been switching from holding one dress to the other in front of her body. Her personal maid, Mary, had been helping her with her preparations for her outing this afternoon.

“I think you would look ravishing in the blue Miss. Lovely day for it it is” Mary chimed.

She opened the windows to let in the rare sunlight of the town. (y/n) brought the dress to her body and decided on the blue. Going back in her closet for some flats, Mary began to unfold the changing curtin.

“So milady, where will the young Master Bain take you on your little engagement” she slyly asked.

(y/n) grabbed the flats and dress and went behind the curtain. 

“It's not like that Mary, it's just a simple outing between friends and nothing more”.

“Now you know you don't believe that”.

“I might, but can you imagine what uncle might do if he finds out. We are forbidden to see each other after all”. (y/n) stepped out from behind the curtain dressed in her outfit “If he were to find out, it would only make Bain and his family suffer even more. You know my Uncle will do anything to make Master Bard’s life even more depressing.”

Mary gave a nod in understanding, (y/n) primped in the mirror one last time before quietly opening her door. She looked in both directions of the corridor, with the coast clear she tiptoed out her room and began closing her door.

“Remember, if my uncle is looking for me…”?

“You're taking a nap and you do not wish to be disturbed”.

“Thanks again Mary, I promise to clean my room myself for a few weeks”.

“And leave me on kitchen duty with Alfrid checking on me twenty-four-seven...Just tell Bain I said hello, thank you”.

(y/n) hurried to the lower levels of the manor, there was a secret door there for her uncle to smuggle in his gold away from the eyes of the townspeople. Pushing aside some heavy yet ornate vases, (y/n) quickly removed the wooden planked from the door and ducked out of the doorway, smoothing her dress she hurried over to the rendezvous location.

 

Bain nervously rotated the small bouquet of chamomile that he had spent half his allowance on. They were hard to get but it was worth it to see (y/n)’s happy face once she received them. 

“Bain”!

Said boy looked up to see his sweetheart running over to him. She hiked her dress by the hem and she expressed a smile that could make the sun appear through the dreary clouds. She happily skidded to a stop in front of him, her dress giving a gentle sway around her (s/c) colored legs.

“Hey, How are you” she asked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
“F-Fine, t-these are for you”. He thrusted the bouquet out to her, his head down so she wouldn't see his blushing face.  
“Awww, thank you. Your so sweet Bain you know that”? (y/n) took the chamomile from him and placed them in her bag carefully so they wouldn't be crushed. Bain gulped at the compliment,(y/n) took his gloved hands into her soft ones and pulled him along. The two walked through the small town chatting away and laughing at each other. They also briefly stopped at a stand to receive lunch,The owner gave Bain a discount since he knew he was short on finance.(y/n) also enjoyed avoiding the guards that walked around and had turned it into a game. Bain went along even though he was extremely nervous for (y/n) was reckless and would get way too close to a guard before running back to him in a giggling fit.  
As the day continued it began to snow unexpectedly, and (y/n) was facing the consequences of not being prepared for the elements.   
She breathed on her hands to keep them warm and hugged herself to maintain her body heat. She cursed herself under her breath for forgetting a coat in her haste. Her discomfort was difficult to hide with her chattering teeth and face sporting some goosebumps.  
Bain immediately took notice, he looked at his own coat that kept him slightly warm. It was torn and ragged and had seen better days. And as a native to lake town, he was used to not wearing his coat at times.   
(y/n) slightly gasped when a heavy cloth was placed on her shoulders, she looked to see Bain placing his coat over her.

“T-Thanks, I g-guess I’m still unaccustomed. to the changing weather ”. (y/n) stutterd, wrapping the heavy coat tighter around her small frame.   
“No worries, if it's not to much trouble...Maybe you should get a heavy coat” Bain suggested. (y/n) nodded in agreement, she got closer to Bain’s side and wrapped her arms around one of his. Bain jolted as (y/n) cuddled closer to his side, he blushed heavily at the feeling of the side of her breast pressing against his arm. 

“Until then, I guess we’ll have to share your coat young master. If it's alright with you”. (y/n) asked, she looked up at Bain with a slight tint of red on her cheeks. Bain nodded in agreement, mentally thanking the cold for cooling him down for he was nearly sweating at the close contact.


	5. The News (Young Legolas x Mother Reader x Tharunduil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you and Thranduil telling a young Legolas that he’s gonna have a baby brother or sister.

Legolas hummed as he drew a tree with careful strokes of his pencil. The young prince was laying on his stomach in his large room. He was working on one of his “masterpieces” to add to his little gallery of drawings on the wall. As he finished and began grabbing for the next color, he heard a knock at his door

“Young Prince Legolas”!

Said prince looked up from his drawing, he knew that voice. It belonged to his mother’s personal guard and his father’s trusted soldier. He waited for the voice to call for him again, just to be sure he wasn’t hearing things.

“Legolas,your parents have asked me to fetch you. Please come with me”!

Placing his pencil down, Legolas dusted off his tunic before heading out into the hallway where a lean blonde haired elf waited. Struggling to open one of the heavy double doors of his bedroom, Legolas walked alongside the guard to his parents chamber’s. The two walked with haste through the hallways, Legolas made sure to be careful not to bump into anyone like his father had instructed him.  
As he turned a corner Legolas made harsh contact with a pair of legs, making him land of his small bottom. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry my Prince. Are you alright? You didn't hurt yourself did you”?

Legolas felt himself be lifted up from under his arms and placed back on his feet by the guard. He looked up to see Mirkwood’s high status healer, Ornion, give him an apologetic smile as he dusted the imageny dirt from Legolas’s tunic.

“I’m fine, my apologies for bumping into you Ornion”.  
“Aye, don’t worry about that. Why were you in a rush gweing”?  
“Nana called me, she said that I needed to come see her”.

Ornion gave a small “ah” as he stood back up, a knowing smile on his face as he gave the guard a knowing look. He sent Legolas a small smile

“Well then, that is something to be in haste for. I’ll let you be on you way then, good bye little Prince and congratulations”.

Legolas gave Ornion a confused look behind the healer’s back as he walked off with a wave. Legolas jogged to his parents room which was straight ahead. The guard walked him to the door and rapped his knuckles against the door. Before entering Legolas made sure that he was nice and tidy or else his father would chastise him for being “Dwarf-like”. Once he had checked that his hair was in place and his cloths were in order, Legolas rapped his knuckles against the oak doors.

“Yes”?  
“It is I father, Prince Legolas. May I enter your chamber milord”? Legolas asked, stifling a giggle as he recited the introduction.  
“You may enter”.

Legolas pushed on the heavy door to see his mother sitting on the edge of the bed. She was dressed in a long dress that’s hem was slightly on the floor. Her (h/c) hair was free from her crown and it cascaded gracefully down her back. Her glossed lips formed a smile once her son entered the room. Thranduil stood by her side, free of his crown and in his leisure attire, with a loving hand on her shoulder.

“Come here my darling leaf~”. (y/n) cooed, opening her arms for Legolas to run into. 

Legolas buried his face into his mother’s warm bosom. (y/n) stroked her son’s golden hair, running her slim fingers through the silky strands. Thranduil gave a concerned look as he gathered up Legolas in his arms.

“Be careful nin ion, you can’t just jump your mother like that”. Thranduil scolded, sitting down on next to his wife with Legolas in his lap.  
Legolas looked up at his father, innocent blue eyes looking at stern yet loving eyes of the same color.

“Why Ada? Nana always lets me jump in her arms”.

The King and Queen looked at each other, one gave smile while the other gave an uneasy look. (y/n) scooted closer to her husband so their shoulders were touching, she looked down at her son with half lidded eyes.

“Legolas, Nana is going to be taking it easy for the rest of year. She will not be able to play roughly or do certain things that will cause too much stress on her”. Thranduil explained, cupping Legolas’s chin with his thumb and index to make him look at him.   
“Why? Is she sick”?  
“No little one, quite the opposite in fact...Inside here-” Thranduil placed a hand on (y/n)’s flat yet soft stomach “Is where a little prince or princess lies sleeping”.  
Legolas seemed...confused. He placed his small hand atop of his father’s massive one.

“In here”?  
“In there”?  
“Why is it in there”?  
“Because it is forming my darling leaf” (y/n) answered,leaning back so the males could have more room to rub her tummy.

Legolas still seemed confused as to why something forming was in his mother’s belly. He crawled into her lap, trying to be careful like his father instructed him. Legolas placed his ear against his mother’s stomach.

“Why is it sleeping in your tummy”?  
“Because...Well, how can I explain it”. (y/n) pondered, tapping her index finger to her chin as she tried to form the words. “You know what, perhaps that is a topic that we will save for when you are a tad mature”. (y/n) concluded, squishing her son’s cheeks together.

“Legolas, do you know what this means for you”? Thranduil asked, Legolas shook his head.

“This means that you are going to be a big brother”. The King finished, Legolas eyes widened and a big smile formed on his face.

“Really! I’m going to have a brother”?!   
“Or sister my darling leaf”.  
“But I might be able to have a brother”?

The King and Queen nodded as Legolas squirmed happily in his mother’s lap. He had always wanted a playmate due to the lack of young elves his age in the kingdom. Now he would finally have someone to play and spend time with.

“I can't wait! I’m going to tell everybody”! Legolas cheered, rubbing his face into his mother’s stomach. (y/n) pushed her son away gently and placed him on his father’s lap, her legs aching from his weight.

“Not yet nin ion, we have to wait for awhile before we can tell anyone. Then we will make a big announcement to everyone, letting them know that you will have a little sibling”.

Legolas nodded in understanding, his smile never leaving his face. He was so excited, it was hard to place his joy into words. He was going to have a playmate and friend finally!

 

He just hoped that it would be a boy and not a girl.


	6. Game Night (Reader x Company of Thorin Okensheild)

Imagine playing Jenga with The Company.

 

“Janga”?  
“Gen-Ja”?

 

You giggled as Kili and Fili tried to repeat the name of the game. “No guys, it pronounced Jen-Ga, J-E-N-G-A, Jenga”. You helped.  
As the company sat down to camp for the night, the two brother had come over to pester you about being bored and complaining about not going on patrol. So, in order to cease their bitching and moaning, you rattled through your brain to come up with an activity. Something quiet for the time of day, yet also challenging to keep them focused for a long amount of time. It was the memory of you and your family on game night that you blutterd out the suggestion of Jenga.

 

“What is that”? Kili asked, he was leaning on your side while his brother's head was in your lap.

 

“It's a game where you build a small tower with blocks. Then, two player or more will try and remove each block from the structure. All while trying not to make it fall during their turn”. You explained.

 

The two brother’s gave a confused look.

 

“So...you basically have to destroy it, without destroying it”?  
“Kind of, think of it as...taking apart an object slowly instead of smashing it”.  
“Why would I do that when I can just-”  
“It's just a game guys, don't overthink it. Anyway, do you want to play or not”?

 

The two thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement, you gently pushed them away and went over to Bofur by the campfire. You gave his shoulder a light tap to catch his attention,accidentally startling him.

 

“Oh by Mahal lass! Y’ sure can give a fright”.

 

You stifled a giggle to keep from being rude “Sorry, I just wanted to ask if you hand any extra wood from your whittling”?  
“Aye, but whatta need it for”. He asked as he dug around his bag for some leftover wood.  
“Kili,Fili and I are going to play a game and I need some blocks in order to play”.  
“Oh really, what game”?  
“Jenga”.  
“Pardon”?  
“Jenga”.  
“...Hmm, never heard of it. Mind if I join? Conversation here is pretty dry as you can see”.

 

You looked up to see half the company sleeping and the rest either sharpening a weapon or minding their own thing. You nodded as you gratefully took the wooden blocks from the former toy maker’s hands.  
You headed back over to Fili and Kili with Bofur following you.  
The three dwarves watched as you quickly set up the tower on a tree stump. Once you were done, the four of you took a knee around the stump to begin laying.  
Since you were more experienced, you went first. Taking the first block away with no problem and bringing it over to your side. Fili had a bit of difficulty, for he chose a bottom block, but he was able to capture it without making the tower fall. Next up was Kili, who you were sure was going to mess up due to his shaking. But somehow he managed to pull it out, but the tower was shifted and became awkward. It was then that Bofur wrapped up the game by pulling out a tight brick and sent the tower falling.

 

“AH DRATS”! He cursed, falling to his back with his hand in his forehead. 

 

You all laughed at his feigned displeasure. You quickly set up the tower again for another round, much to the lad’s delightment.As the four of you played, many other members of the company joined in on the game.   
Soon, you all had divided into two teams.  
Your team, which had Dori,Balin,Bofur, Gloin,Ori,Bombur and even Bilbo joined in on the fun. Fili, who held more wins out of all the players, had his brother, Dwalin,Oin,Bifur,Nori and Gloin on his side.   
At the moment your team was winning with seven wins while Fili’s team had only five wins. And as stubborn their uncle, Fili and Kili were trying everything in order to gain some wins.  
They surprised Ori and Dori with jump scares, Used the end of Bofur’s hat to tickle the inside of Bilbo’s ear and even annoying Gloin to the point he shakes the stump with a slam of his fist and crumples the tower over.  
Right now, it was between you and Fili. The competitive streak in you was high and you were determined to get him back for all those cheating moves he and his brother operated. 

 

“Come on lass, you got this”. Bofur motivated, he was behind you biting a little on his hat.

 

You scanned the tower, it was a hard move. It was awkward and lopsided, any block removed could make it collapse. Fili smirked as he watched a bead of sweat fall from your brow, his plan was in motion. He watched with pride as he watched you struggle, reaching your hand for one balck before retracting it and heading for another. Your heartbeat increased and you felt the light of the lantern burning on your face.   
You were, for the first time playing this game, stumped.  
Deciding to take a leap of faith, you glanced down at a support block at the bottom. Taking it away might make the tower collapse, while making Fili’s turn nearly impossible if you succeeded. You reached for the block with sweaty and almost shaking hands, the dwarves and hobbit behind you watched in baited breath as you gripped the piece of wood. You slowly began to pull it out, sucking in a breath when you felt the tower shift and wobble. Fili watched with amazement and slight worry when you almost had the block out.  
This was it  
Just a few more and your team would win  
It's almost out!

 

“What are you doin”?!

 

The familiar deep voice of Thorin startled you and caused you to lose focus, sending the tower falling to the ground. Following a roar of laughter from Fili and his team and accusations of yelling for a “re-do” from your side.  
Though Thorin quickly silenced them with a command in Khuzdul.

 

“While I was on watch you all were playing foolish games?! To bed all of you”! 

 

Everyone quickly hurried to their tents and Bofur hastily collected his wooden blocks. While you remain on your knees, still shocked from your sudden loss.

 

“(y/n), to bed I said”.Thorin commanded.

 

You slowly got up and dragged your feet to your shared tent with Bilbo, you curled up in your furs with your back towards the hobbit.

 

“(y/n)”? He whispered  
“Hm”?  
“...Let's play again some other time, You’ll win for sure I just know it”.

 

With that small statement...You felt a small smile crawl on your face.  
Playing Jenga in Middle earth with a great Company is probably better than in the living room with your family.


End file.
